Visions of Love
Visions of Love is the 12th episode of the first season of Jared & Friends Plot It's official: Jared and the imaginaries have gotten through their first month of high school and they're ready for the last weekend of September. Jared wonders if there are going to be any more adventures in high school. That question is answered unexpectedly after he has an imaginary psychic vision in which he predicts his first high school crush and she is fine...and I mean FINE! Will Roving Robinson have his ride through the tunnel of love or have his visions fooled him once again? Cast * Jared * Madeline Macgowan (debut) * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Josh Martin, Alan Bruce) (Voice: Jared, Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jennifer Kendall, Lauren Mayeux, Lee Clark) (Voice: Julie Johnson, Carol Farabee, Lauren Tom) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Jeff Brooks) (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Carol Farabee) * Riff (Body: Jeff Ayers, Adam Brown, Jerad Harris) (Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Digit (Voice: Gilbert Gottfried) * Jay Jay (Voice: Debi Derryberry) * Tracy (Voice: Sandy Fox) * Snuffy (Voice: Sandy Fox) * Herky (Voice: Donna Cherry) * Scooter Mcnutty (Todd Duffy) * Daniela Nieves * Zidgel * Midgel * Fidgel * Kevin * Myla (Voice: Peyton List/Cree Summer) * Libby (Voice: Raven-Symone/Cree Summer) Songs (not including J&F Theme) # Being Together # I'm in Love (Parody of I'm in Love with a Monster by 5H) # Brand New Adventure Medley (Let's Go!/We are Adventuring) # Wishing Wishes (I Can Do It (Extended)) # What Should I Do? (Original/Riff to the Rescue) # Why? (Best Manners version) # Why Can't I (Original/Ballad/R&B) # I Can See it On Your Face (Is Everyone Happy?) # We're Gonna Find a Way (Barney's Great Adventure Sing-Along (Full version of the song)) # Try & Try Again (A Great Day for Learning CD version) # Sing Your Song # Pinky, Pinky, Pink (parody of We Love All Clocks)(Music from Tick-Tock Clocks/Ragtime) # Colors All Around (Beach Party/Purple Park/Original (with sax melody similar to the Purple Park Tour curtain call)) # Baby Bop Hop (Season 12/Barney: Perfectly Platinum CD) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Original/Birthday Bash with Sprout Concert Sax melody) # The Clapping Song (Original with sound effects) # Wing Wigglin' (Jay Jay the Jet Plane Full CD version) # Silly Sounds (Be My Valentine, Love Barney) # The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance! # Happy Dancin' (Talent Show/Season 2-3) # The Dino Dance (Barney Boogie CD/Come on Over to Barney's House/Purple Park Tour (with sax & guitar riff melody)) # The Popcorn Song (Full Version, arrangement from Start Singing with Barney CD) # Do Your Best! (Original/Show Tune/'Pop/Calypso (Similar to Jay Jay the Jet Plane: The Counting Game)') # I Put a Smile On (Musical Castle/Barney Rocks!) # If You're Happy & You Know it (Barney's Great Adventure Sing-Along/Imagination Island/Techno/ We Did it (J&F version/Wii Fit Victory Theme) # You Can Do Anything (Barney's Great Adventure Sing-Along) # I Love You (Standard J&F version) Trivia/Notes This marks: * The debut appearance of Madeline Macgowan * The first episode in the Mission: Maddy saga * The first time (except for past Season 1 episodes) the J&F version of We Did It is performed. It's a lyric version of the Wii Fit Victory Music. This will be a recurring song in the series. *One of the episodes with a big number of songs/musical numbers * *This acts a prequel to the Mission: Maddy saga * This was referenced in many other future episodes (e.g. Valentine's Day, Rise of The MSB, etc.) * This is one of those regular/many episodes where the Happy Dancin' Music Machine from B&F plays a prominent role * This is one of the episodes with the most songs/musical numbers * The opening music from the KND episode Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E. is used, during Jared's plan construction montage, but it's extended. * This episode is a semi-remake of Riff's Chantel Chip-up * It's revealed Scooter had a two-day crush on Maddy before Jared predicted the whole thing * The slide show that Jared cooks up near the end of the episode is in the same plan-out format similar to That's So Raven: Escape Claus, Song of the Cebu (from VeggieTales)(the slide show format), 3-2-1 Penguins: Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (The laser pointer method), SpongeBob Squarepants: Valentine's Day, & Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. * The B&MPK episode Barney in Love is referenced and featured as a home movie Barney pulls out from his closet * This is one of those episodes where Jared's psychic powers/antics play a major role * This is the first time Lauren Tom voices Baby Bop. Whenever she does, Baby Bop's voice sounds exactly like Numbuh 3 from Codename: Kids Next Door, another character she voices * Jared's condition (the condition he has when thinking about pretty girls, particularly his crush) is revealed. One of those effects just happen to be him doing the moves to Mr. Knickerbocker, the hand jive, the claps, even the cheek taps. He calls it "Boppity-Bop Syndrome", naming after the words in the song * The recording for Sing Your Song is from the featurette, Welcome Cousin Riff (for the dinos), except it omits Riff's Magical Band introduction vocals, and the first part of the chorus for Barney is from Riff to the Rescue * Barney's Happy Dancin' outfit is from The Best of Barney, except his shoes are from Talent Show, however the Best of Barney shoes appear in a shot or two * For unknown reasons, The Josh Martin version of the Big Surprise Barney costume is used for most of the episode, at least in the first part * This is the first J&F episode to feature music from the Osmosis Jones franchise because Fill Me In (Part 2) by Craig David plays in the background during Jared's moment of truth *The events from Olive & Otto: Partners or Lovers? were mentioned at the very beginning of the episode *This is one of those regular J&F episodes where the D3 appear AND disappear in their usual sparkle magic dust *This is one of those regular episodes where the imaginaries disappear in colorful sparkles, to indicate who can see them or not (due to them being imaginary and only people who have imagination can see them), a similar method would be used in the movie Barney's Legacy *It's revealed that Barney and Maddy know each other ever since Maddy was very little *During I'm in Love, Jared and the boys have umbrellas during the line about lemondrops and gumdrops and candy bars and milkshakes. This is a reference to the song If All the Raindrops. This is done whenever the song is sung *For Wing Wigglin', Mary Kay Bergman's Jay-Jay vocals stay intact, despite the fact the Debi Derryberry voices him and the fact the Bergman is dead *In the Spanish dub, most of the Mr. Knickerbocker (Bombachito) audio is from El Pequeno Gran Club *The title card music is from The Fairly Oddparents: A Wish Too Far * Script Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F episodes/franchise focusing on Jared Category:Focusing on Madeline Category:Focusing on Barney Category:Romance Episodes Category:J&F DVD Category:J&F Books Category:Love Episodes Category:Mission: Maddy saga Category:J&F episodes